1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the initial setup of a digital device. More specifically, one embodiment of the invention relates to an apparatus and method for implementing an initial setup of a digital device that includes auto-detection, contextual help using text, images and animation, and including advertisements during loading time and processing of the setup.
2. Background
In recent years, televisions offer more features and capabilities. For example, televisions may now interface with video game consoles, the Internet as well as elaborate audio systems. Given these new features, the initial setup of the television has become increasingly more complicated for the user.
For instance, upon the first activation of a television, a user may be prompted to perform simple setups such as choosing the language preferences to more complicated tasks such as identifying a home Internet network, and distinguishing the external systems that are connected to each of the external inputs of the digital device.
Current systems merely provide the user with a step-by-step guide to walk them through this initial setup of the television. This guide usually entails textual inquiries and instructions. For example, the current initial setup systems may ask the user: “do you have a network to install?” and “is this network a wired or wireless network?” A technologically savvy user may comprehend this type of question and adequately set up their home wired or wireless network to be recognized by the digital device. However, many users could benefit from further assistance to comprehend these type questions.
Additionally, during processing or loading of each of the setup options, current setup systems merely display a blank screen or an “in progress” type animation. The user remains idle during this time and is provided with no useful information.